Gems vs. Souls/Transcript (Ice edition)
Gems vs. Souls: Created by Almandine 2018: The Power of Ice. Golderie: This quiz studio may contain content of violence and flashing epilepsy. Almandine 2018: Happy 100th page of Gem Wiki! Transcript Narrator: Welcome to Gems vs. Souls! A quiz show where gems and souls battle to compete amazing prizes! With your MAIN host, Golderie! Golderie: Hello and welcome to Gems vs. Souls! It's nice to see you there, did you? The audience laughs. Golderie: Okay, we have the team called the Gems. The Gems were: Almandine, Moldavite and Winza Sapphire (Sapphire X.L.V.). Almandine: Hey audiences, it's mean, Almandine! Golderie: Up next, we have the terrible, disgusting, hot-headed souls! The souls were: Luminica, Aspect, Shypnosis and Pezzottaite. Pezzottaite: What am I doing here? I'm not part of the team. Moldavite: I'll get you! Pezzottaite: I don't care! Golderie: Let me explain the rules of the Gems vs. Souls game. All you have to do is to play in a game with 4 rounds! At the end of Round 1, The contestants will eject through seats. At the end of Round 2, The contestants will drop into the small lava pit. That will leave two contestants. Battling out to win Round 3 and move on to the final Round 4! The prize is... Aspect: No way! Luminica: I want to win this prize! Shypnosis: A PRIZE?! Pezzottaite: Uh, Golderie? Golderie: Yes, Pezzottaite? Pezzottaite: I'm not part of the quiz team. Can I be the support of the SOUL team? Golderie: You can support the SOUL team. Pezzottaite: Yes! I can no longer answer questions. Right, Grassy-Pants? Moldavite: That's not nice! Golderie: All right, let's settle down with the first Round called True! or False?. In this game, I will answer those silly answers which are real or fake. The GEMS and SOULS must buzz in and the only answers are True or False. The lowest scores will be ejected. Now, let's start the quiz! White Diamond is the first Great Diamond Authority. Almandine: (buzzes) True! Golderie: Correct! Hydras are real. Moldavite: (buzzes) False! Golderie: Correct! The first ever Statue of Liberty was built in 2018. Sapphire X.L.V.: (buzzes) Uh...True? Golderie: WRONG, it's False! Dogs die in hot cars. Shypnosis: (buzzes) TRUE. Golderie: Right on! Shypnosis: UHH...OK! Golderie: You are not allowed to take fidget spinners in school lessons. Aspect/Hermann: (buzzes) True. It is not allowed to take fidget spinners in school lessons or was it? Golderie: Correct! Rose Quartz is not Pink Diamond. Luminica: (buzzes) It's false. Golderie: NO, IT'S TRUUUUUE!!! The first song of Dua Lipa: Be the One was released in 2015. Almandine: (buzzes) True! Golderie: Correct! Tigers are mainly hostile. Moldavite: (buzzes) True! Golderie: Correct! In Minecraft, Villager love diamonds. Sapphire X.L.V.: (buzzes) True? Golderie: Nope, it's False. Villager hates diamonds. Papers are made of wood. Shypnosis: (buzzes) TRUE! Golderie: Correct! Glasses are use to see better. Luminica: (buzzes) False! Golderie: No, it's True! Zombies comes out from the spooky graveyard. Aspect: (buzzes) False! Golderie: Correct! Lord Dominator is the main antagonist of Wander Over Yonder season 2. Almandine: (buzzes) True! Golderie: Correct! The first Save the Light game was fully released on Summer 2018. Moldavite: (buzzes) False! Golderie: Correct! Cats have 9 lives. Luminica: (buzzes) FALSE! Golderie: No, it's True! The highest popularity of the peoples are left-handed. Shypnosis: (buzzes) TRUE?! Golderie: No, you IMBECILES! It's False! The Winter Olympics held in Rio 2016. Aspect: (buzzes) Aha, FALSE! Golderie: Correct! Fish can stand straws. Sapphire X.L.V.: (buzzes) Uh...I dunno. Golderie: NO, It's false! Time runs out. ...and that's the end of the Round! The audience cheers. Golderie: The two lowest scores are Luminica and Sapphire X.L.V. You are both out of the game! The audience boos. Luminica: What, I'm out?! Sapphire X.L.V.: That stinks. Golderie: Time to eject the seat! The seats sprunged up and Luminica and Sapphire X.L.V. has sended into the Greasy Food Dump. Golderie: That's the end of Round 1. Now let's move on to Round 2 called Reverse the Text. In this game, I will ask each of the GEMS and SOULS contestants a question in turn; but they have to give their answer back to front. Now let's start the quiz! Almandine, Which show has a magical boy with the Crystal Gems? Almandine: Universe Steven. Golderie: Correct! Moldavite, Which game features a running blue hedgehog? Moldavite: Hedgehog Sonic. Golderie: Wrong, you silly! You forgot to say "the" in this answer. Aspect, Which place features lots of cities and it's very posh? Aspect: United Kingdom. Golderie: Right on! Shypnosis, Which show features a pineapple under the sea? Shypnosis: SQUAREPANTS SPONGEBOB! Golderie: Yes, BABY! Almandine, Which game features a red plumber in the platform? Almandine: Bros Mario Super. Golderie: You got it! Moldavite, Which is the 1st day held in April? Moldavite: OMG, It's APRIL FOOLS DAY! Golderie: Wrong! It's "Day Fools April." Shypnosis, Which show features a blue ghost and many different colourful creatures in the big house? Shypnosis: FRIENDS IMAGINARY FOR HOME FOSTER'S. Golderie: Correct! Aspect, which DS game features Kirby who turned into a ball? Aspect: Canvas Curse Kirby! Golderie: WROOOOOOOOOOONG! It's "Curse Canvas Kirby." Almandine, what is USA stand for? Almandine: America States United. Golderie: Correct! Moldavite, Which show features a magical girl from another dimension? Moldavite: Evil Forces the vs. Star. Golderie: Wrong, you forgot to add "of" ''in the answer. Aspect, which show features a naughty boy breaking all the rules? Aspect: The Henry is Horrid? Golderie: Wrong, it's "Henry Horrid." Shypnosis, What game features a hero who can draw the world? Shypnosis: LIFE TO DRAWN! Golderie: Correct! Almandine, which show features three puppets and inanimate objects? Almandine: Scared I'm Me Hug Don't. Golderie: Correct! Moldavite, which factory dump is full of grease? Moldavite: Dump Food Greasy. Golderie: You're right on, Moldavite! Aspect, which show features Wirt and Greg? Aspect: Molasses and Potatoes? Golderie: NOPE. It's "Wall Garden the Over". '''Time runs out.' Golderie: ...and that's the end of the Round! The audience cheers. Golderie: The two lowest scores are Moldavite and Aspect. You are both out of the game! Pezzottaite: Nice try, you loser! Moldavite: I hate you LOW-LIFE, BOTTOM- FEEDING, UNDER-EDUCATED, UNHYGIENIC, SLIMY, NO-NECK, TOXIC, TRIPLE-CHINNED, OXYGEN-WASTING, CRUDE, GUTLESS, FOUL-SMELLING, BUCK-TOOTHED, CORRUPTED, FELONIOUS, DISGRACEFUL, DISEASE-RIDDEN, BULL-LEGGED, YELLOW-BELLY, BACK-STABBING, GHOULISH, VULGAR, DESPICABLE, WORM-HEADED, WORTHLESS GEM! Golderie: Moldavite, that's not the nicest words your saying. She presses the button which makes the seats disappear. Moldavite and Aspect drops into a small lava pit trap. Golderie: That's the end of Round 2. Now let's move on to Round 3 called DANGESTROYER! 'The Dangestroyer is a huge television robotic-box with a panel of coloured square panels, each containing a nasty surprise. Contestants answering correctly may choose one coloured panel from the grid as a nasty surprise to unleash on their opponent. Conversely, contestants answering incorrectly are subject to a nasty surprise chosen by their opponent from the box. Are you ready, let's go! In a regular video game what is the default amount of lives? (Almandine buzzed in) Almandine. Almandine: You start with three lives. Golderie: Nicely done. Choose a coloured square. Almandine: Red! Dangestroyer: Lose 3 points. (Shypnosis lost 3 points) Golderie: What fraction of your are you active? (Shypnosis buzzed in) Shypnosis. Dangestroyer: Two thirds of your life. The other one third of your life you doze off. Golderie: Exactly. Colour please. Shypnosis: Green. Dangestroyer: Lose 2 points. (Almandine lost another 2 points) Golderie: How often did video game magazines usually come out? (Almandine buzzed in) Almandine. Almandine: Monthly. Golderie: You're doing awesome. Choose another colour. Almandine: Yellow. Dangestroyer: Electric zap! (Dangestroyer electrocutes with a large red laser on Shypnosis) Golderie: Who is the main protagonist of Yakuza video game series? (Shypnosis buzzes in) Shypnosis. Shypnosis: Kazuma Kiryu! Golderie: You sure know your media. Pick a colour. Shypnosis: White. Dangestroyer: Snow frenzy. (A large cloud appears and attacks Almandine with lots of hard snow) Golderie: What languages do people of the Netherlands speak? (Almandine buzzed in) Almandine. Almandine: Dutch, Frisian and Papiamento. Golderie: You're so right. Choose another colour. Almandine: Purple. Dangestroyer: Another video message from my TV! (Shypnosis accidently sees a large monster eating crisps) Golderie: We're nearly done with this round. What was the first American state to outlaw coal? (Shypnosis buzzes in) SHYPNOSIS? Shypnosis: OREGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!! Golderie: Top quizzing Shypnosis. Choose a colour. Shypnosis: Cyan. Dangestroyer: Spike ball attack! (Dangestroyer fires lots of spike balls on Almandine) Golderie: What antivirus that helps your computer safe? It has an orange slime and an "'a" in the middle? (Almandine buzzed in) Almandine. Almandine: Avast! Antivirus. Golderie: Totally right. Pick another colour. Almandine: PINK. Dangestroyer: Flowers and Chocolate Boxes! (Dangestroyer throws flowers and chocolate boxes on Shypnosis) Time runs out. Golderie: ...and that's the end of the Round! The audience cheers. Golderie: The winner of Dangestroyer is...ALMANDINE! Almandine: YAY! NICE TRY, SHYPNOSIS! Shypnosis: FINE, I WILL COMMAND THE DROPSHIPS AND DESTROY MYSTIQUE ISLAND! SOON, IT WILL BE MY VERY OWN ELITE MONSTER PLACE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...? Golderie: It looks like Shypnosis was boiled. Let's throw trash on Shypnosis! The audience throws Shypnosis and she gets covered in trash. The trash makes Shypnosis disappear completely. Golderie: Now, Shypnosis is completely gone, it's time for the final round of THE LAST CHALLENGE! '''Almandine, you have 90 seconds to answer 10 questions correctly. Get it right and you win the prize! Are you ready, Almandine? Let's go! What is the desert place in Mystique Island? Almandine: Dusky Desert! Golderie: Correct! What is the capital of France? Almandine: Paris. Golderie: Correct! What is the biggest and heaviest Ultra Beast in Pokemon? Almandine: Celesteela. Golderie: CORRECT! What colour is Sapphire? Almandine: Blue. Golderie: CORRECT!! In the episode of Reunited, who poofed the two gems, Lapis and Peridot? Almandine: Yellow Diamond. Golderie: '''CORRECT!! Which show involves Cyanus? Almandine: Cyanus and Friends. Golderie: TOP QUIZZING, ALMANDINE!!! '''How many versions in Incredibox? Almandine: 6. Golderie: '''TARP QUIZZZZZINNNNG AAAAALMMAAA!!! Which is the important object in Sonic? Almandine: Phantom Ruby. Golderie: ALMAAAAANDDDIIIIINNEEE, THIIIISS ISSSSS YOURRRRR LAAAAASSSTT QUEEEESTTIOOON!! WHAT'S ONE PLUS ONE EEEEQQUAAAALSSSS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Almandine: Uh...ugh...nnnngh, TWO! Golderie screams very loudly that she transforms into a snake monster. The entire quiz studio turns upside-down and the colours inverted. The five contestants (Moldavite, Aspect, Luminica, Shypnosis and Sapphire X.L.V.) appears back again but this time, they have abnormal forms. The audiences melt into liquids and the scary monster does a loud roar which makes the television glass break and lots of loud noises play in the background. Almandine: HELP! The entire studio is wrecking! Almandine tries to escape the studio but the doors turned pitch black. Almandine enedd up getting covered in vines and the entire studio turned pitch black. Without notice, a mysterious white explosion appeared and it shows a mysterious Ice Crystal. Almandine: It's the Ice Crystal. '''NOTE: '''I'm very sorry for making a very bad transcript. So, I made a clean and nice version of Gems vs Souls. Category:Almandine 2018 Category:Game Shows Category:Non-Canon Category:Transcripts